unexpected
by sandersonsisters
Summary: Jasper found his singer- in the most unlikely place. Then, to make matters even better, Alice finds hers. But, will either of them be able to find them again? J/OC, A/OC, R/Emm, Ed/B, Re/Ja
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, just a warning. This story is a little different then the other ones, but please give it a shot! It gets better after this chapter, I promise!!! Anyway, please review!

Disclaimer: Twilight isnt mine, you all know that...

Prolog

"It isn't possible, Carlisle!" Edward ranted, pacing around Carlisle's office. "Bella is a vampire! Vampires don't get pregnant!"

"I know, Edward." Carlisle said, his head in his hands.

"Could they be hurt?" Emmett asked instantly, looking slightly panicked.

"I don't know." Carlisle admitted, finally looking up at his family. "There hasn't been anything like this before. I mean, our body's aren't subject to change. And Bella and Rosalie-"

"Are pregnant!" Edward exploded, stopping in his pacing. "It isn't possible!"

"Four years ago, we didn't think a vampire could get a human pregnant." Alice pointed out. "And look what happened."

Edward instantly glared at her. She sighed. "Everything will be fine."

"How do you know that?" Emmett asked, still looking worried.

Alice rolled her eyes, as did Edward and Jasper. "Emmett."

Emmett seemed to just realize what he said, and he looked embarrassed. "Right." His eyes instantly went to Alice's. "So, they'll be okay?"

Alice seemed to slightly drift away, staring at nothing. "Alice?" Jasper asked softly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Alice instantly snapped back to attention, a small smile on her face. "Yes, they'll all be okay."

:::::::::"""""""""""""LKJHGFDSASDFGHJKLKJH"""""""""":::::::::::::

Nine Months Later

"I hate you!" Rosalie screamed, somewhere from above where Jasper and Alice were sitting. They both winced.

"Emmett's in trouble." Alice whispered, a mischievous smile on her face.

Jasper laughed, leaning over and kissing her cheek softly. "How odd is it that-"

He cut off as a scream broke out, this one from another part of the house.

"-that Rosalie and Bella, both vampires, are having a baby. On the same day. At the same time." He finished, holding Alice's hand. "No one has ever heard of two vampires having a child. And there are two in our house."

"There's a reason for everything, Jasper." Alice said, a small smile on her face. Then the smile fell. "But no one can know. If news got out about this-"

"We can keep it a secret." Jasper said instantly, reassuring her. But inside, he was doubtful. This pregnancy wasn't like Bella's first. Actually, it was like a normal human pregnancy. Both she and Rosalie had been pregnant for the last nine months. Both of them had been craving some strange foods- and he did mean foods. Real food. Of course, they both still had to have blood. But it didn't seem like that was what the babies wanted. At all.

"We have to." Alice said, sounding worried. "The Volturi-"

"Aren't going to find out." Edward said, walking into the room suddenly. He had a huge smile on his face, his eyes shining.

Jasper and Alice were on their feet instantly. "And?"

"She's beautiful." Edward said instantly, his eyes bright. He turned and Jasper and Alice started to follow, but he turned back around, shaking his head. "Don't."

Both of them froze, confused, angry, and worried. "What?" Alice questioned.

"She's- she's completely human." Edward said, a look of wonder on his face.

Jasper and Alice instantly looked at each other, eyes wide. Human? A baby born of two vampires? Human?

"Just- go hunt first." Edward said, practically pleading. "Please."

Jasper and Alice both nodded, knowing it was a good idea whether they liked it or not. Emmett came downstairs a moment later, looking just as happy as Edward. "I have a boy!"

Everyone laughed, congratulating him. "Emmett- is there something wrong?" Edward asked only a moment later. Alice and Jasper instantly quieted, and only then did Jasper notice the confusion coming from his older brother.

"He's-"

"Human?" Edward asked.

Emmett nodded. "So is Charlotte."

Alice and Jasper both turned to look at him. "Charlotte?"

"Charlie." He said, smiling softly. Everyone smiled, knowing how appreciative Bella was of her father staying beside her through everything.

"Jared." Emmett said, a small smile on his face. "That's what we decided."

Jasper looked at Alice. "We're going to go hunt." He said quickly, knowing how much she wanted to see the babies. And knowing it wasn't a good idea. Not right now.

Alice nodded, then started to run, Jasper close behind her.

They were back soon, both of their eyes completely golden. "Lets see Charlie first." Alice said, "She was born first."

Jasper let out a small chuckle, and the two of them headed up the stairs. As they got closer, Jasper felt his throat start to burn- more than normal. Maybe it was just because she had just been born or something. He wasn't sure. He softly knocked on the door, then turned to Alice.

She wasn't there.

"Alice-" He started to call, but the door opened and Edward stood there, a huge smile on his face. "Come on in, Jasper." He said brightly.

Jasper took one step into the room, and instantly wished he could turn around and run.

It wasn't like anything he had ever smelt before. He wanted to kill the baby, his brothers baby. Wanted to taste the blood that smelt so good. He could practically taste it. That burning sensation in his throat tripled, nearly suffocating him- not like it could.

"Do you want to hold her?" Bella asked. Neither she nor Edward seemed to notice anything wrong. At all.

Jasper tried to shake his head, knowing how hard it would be to keep control if he was that close, but Edward was already handing him the small baby.

Jasper stopped breathing completely, hoping that would help. It did. A little. But then something else happened.

He looked down, looked at the baby in his arms. And he knew, right then, that he could never hurt her. Ever.

"Jasper, did you hunt?" Edward snapped, instantly in front of him and taking his daughter away.

"Yes, why?" Jasper asked, confused and a little angry that Edward had ripped her away like that. He wanted the baby. Wanted her in his arms….

"You're eyes, Jasper." Bella stated, holding her daughter close. "They're black."

Jasper stared at them a moment, then turned on his heel and walked out of the room. His singer. Good lord, his brothers daughter. His singer. How screwed up was that? He had to talk to Alice-

The thought made him stop. Alice? His wife. His singer was in the next room.

He clenched his jaw, now even more confused, and headed towards Rosalie and Emmett's room. Alice was standing there, a small baby in her arms. Emmett and Rosalie were smiling brightly. Alice wasn't saying anything, just staring down at the baby.

"Alice?" I asked timidly, wondering exactly how she had ended up in here.

She turned to me, slowly. I stared at her, and finally, she lifted her eyes. Black eyes. Blacker than night. I instantly stepped forward, taking the baby from her and handing him back to Rosalie. "He's amazing." I said, then grabbed Alice's arm and pulled her out the door, shutting it firmly behind me. I could smell Charlie now, and my throat started burning yet again.

"Jasper-" Alice whispered, her voice tense. "I think I just met my singer." She felt so guilty, the emotion coming off of her in waves.

I gently reached over, placing my hand on my wife's cheek. She looked up, meeting my eyes. "So did I."

::::::::::::""""""""""":LKJHGFDSDFGHJKLKJHGFDSDFGHJK:""""""""""::::::::::::

Five Years Later

The years flew by quickly. Somehow, Jasper and Alice managed to keep it a secret that their "niece" and "nephew" were actually their singers. No one knew. Not even Edward. They just…chanted things in their mind when he was around.

Alice spent as much time with Jordan as possible. As much time as Rosalie would allow anyway. And Jasper did the same with Charlie. They were never far from each other.

But then the unthinkable happened. Somehow, the Volturi found out. But, instead of doing as everyone thought, they sent one representative. One person to tell them what to do.

That person was Jane.

"It has to be done." She said, her voice cold as she looked at the young girl sitting on Edwards lap, and the boy sitting with Rosalie. "They are human. They attract attention. They don't need to know about us."

"They're our kids." Rosalie snarled, glaring at Jane.

"You don't want to do that." Jane smiled, sending shivers down all of their spines. "You have two days. Give them up, put them in one of those orphanage things. Or, I'll send for them." She sent them all that smile once again. "If I do that, I promise you this time you wont get away with anything." This time she sent Nessie a glare, and was instantly growled at by Jacob.

"We'll do it." Bella said, and all eyes instantly turned to her. "If she calls them, they'll kill Charlie and Jordan. Along with the rest of us." She said, her voice small. "Isn't it better to just give in now? Let them live a life?"

Rosalie nodded, though she looked sad and there were tears in her eyes that would never fall. She buried her head into Jordan's shoulder, hugging him. Emmett put his arm around her shoulder, leaning against her. Alice moved closely to Jordan, gently reaching out to press her hand against his small arm. He smiled at her brightly. "Alice!"

Everyone let out a sad chuckle, and Charlie looked around. She tugged on Edwards sleeve. "Daddy, why is everyone sad?"

"No reason, honey." Edward said, clenching his jaw.

Charlie didn't believe him, she crawled onto Bella's lap. "Mommy-"

"I love you, Charlie." Bella said instantly, hugging her closely.

Charlie scrunched up her nose and wriggled around. She didn't like being held. Never had, even as a baby. Nessie let out a small laugh, then reached over to take her sister from her mother. Nessie was the only one who could cry, and she was openly doing so, the tears streaming down her face. She settled her in her lap, letting her arms loosely wrap around her.

Charlie frowned at her sister. "Nessie, why is your face wet?"

"Because we love you, Charlie." She whispered, looking down at her sister.

Charlie frowned, then twisted her head around. She let out a big smile, then crawled off of Nessie's lap, running over to Jasper. He was sitting between Alice and Carlisle. He smiled tightly as he saw her coming towards him, then gently lifted her and settled her on his lap. "Mommy and daddy are sad." She said in a loud whisper. "Are you sad too?"

"Very sad, honey." Jasper whispered, though he gave her a small smile. It almost killed him, thinking that he would never see her again. Now he knew how Edward felt when he left Bella.

At the thought, he looked at Alice. She was staring back at him, a dead look on her face. And he knew the same look was on his.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to those who have read and reviewed! I hope you like this part! Please review!!! I love reviews. Lol

Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine.

"_No!" I yelled, holding onto someone as hard as I possibly could. "Don't leave me!"_

_Whoever I was holding knelt down, looking at me with beautiful topaz eyes. "Charlie, listen to me. We're only going to leave you for a little while. But I promise, we'll find you."_

"_No! Where did mommy and daddy go? Where is Ness-"_

"_Charlie, please, don't do this." The person pleaded, the pain evident in his voice. "Please."_

"_Don't leave me!"_

"_Charlie-"_

"_No!" I yelled again, coming forward and throwing my small arms around a much bigger body. _

_The person hugged me back, then kissed my forehead. "I love you Charlie." he whispered, then he stood and disappeared. _

"_NO!" I yelled, tears rolling down my cheeks._

"Charlie! Get out of bed!" A voice hollered, and then someone started banging on my door. "We're going to be late- again!"

I groaned, blinking the sleep from my eyes. I hated that dream. I had it all the time, and every time I woke up with a feeling of abandonment. My therapist- yes I had a therapist- said it was a memory, or a part of a memory. From being left at the orphanage.

You think I would get over it after twelve years.

"Come on, Charlie!" My brother yelled once again.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm getting up!"

My brother. He actually was my brother….I think. I mean, he was left with me at the orphanage, and we have the same birthday. Everyone said we knew each other when we were brought in. Everyone assumed we were related.

But I was never so sure.

I mean, we didn't look anything alike. Or act anything alike. Jordan was- well, girls called him "hot". He was tall, lean yet muscular, with dark brown hair, which curled slightly, and dark blue eyes. He was on the football team, and had girls falling over him at every moment. He was one of the most popular guys in school.

I was different. I wasn't tall, but I wasn't short either. Just normal, for a girl anyway. I had long, wavy, auburn hair that hung right below my shoulders and little, wispy side bangs. I had emerald green eyes- quiet a stretch from Jordan's dark blue ones. I was in band, and show choir. I loved music. Any from of music. And I loved to read. I don't think Jordan had picked up a book, one that wasn't school related, in his entire life.

But, we were lucky enough to be adopted together. A nice couple took us in, only after two months of being at the orphanage. Truthfully, I couldn't remember the orphanage at all.

Jordan said we could remember some things, but not enough to put anything together.

"Charlie!" Jordan yelled again.

I groaned, then pulled myself out of bed. I got ready quickly, not wanting Jordan to come up and drag me down the stairs by my hair. I ran down the stairs, finding Jordan standing there with an impatient look on his face. I smiled at him brightly, running out to the car before he could say anything.

Mom and dad were both at work by that time, so I didn't have to worry about them. Jordan was the one who made sure I was up everyday. Which, I'll admit, wasn't an easy task.

"If I'm late again, I'm going to murder you." He said cheerfully, as he slid into the seat beside me and took off down the street.

I grinned at him playfully. "You wouldn't dare. You love me to much."

He let out a small smile. "So you think." He muttered, pulling into the school parking lot quickly. We parked, then noticed a huge group of kids standing to the side of the parking lot. "I wonder what's going on over there." Jordan said, sliding out of the car and walking towards the group. I sighed, knowing I had nothing better to do, and followed him.

"Chris, dude, what's going on?" Jordan asked, slapping one of his hands on a guys back.

The guy turned, a huge smile on his face. "Dude, new kids. Look at their cars!"

Jordan raised an eyebrow, then followed the looks. Then he let out a low whistle. I looked over also, but I just saw two cars, one black and one red. Both looked pretty,

As you can tell, I know nothing about cars.

"Damn." Jordan muttered. "Who are these people?"

"New Doctor in town." Some kid answered him, looking positively ecstatic at being able to talk to Jordan. "He has like eight kids or something. But two of them are at a boarding school. The other six, they're here."

"That's a lot of kids." Jordan muttered.

"But that isn't the weirdest part." The kid continued. "They're all adopted.'

Jordan and I shared at look. "Really."

The kid nodded quickly. "Yeah. Apparently, two of them are actually their kids, Edward and Alice or something. Then the doctors wife? Yeah, apparently her sister died or something, and they adopted her niece and nephew, Jasper and Rosalie Hale, I think. And then, they adopted two more, and they're also brother and sister. Bella and Emmett."

"What year are they?" Jordan asked, looking slightly overwhelmed.

"Uh, lets see." The kid looked like he was trying to remember. "Edward, Alice, Bella, and Jasper are all Juniors, like us. Emmett and Rosalie are Seniors."

I let my eyebrows raise. Those were really odd names…so why did they sound so familiar?

"How do you know all of this?" Chris asked, blinking at the kid.

He looked embarrassed. "My dad's the principal."

Oh! Now I knew him! Sam Wood. Yeah, nobody liked the principals son. Well, I guess no one tried to like the principals son.

"Oh, well, thanks." Jordan said, instantly moving towards the school as the bell rang. He grabbed my shoulder, pulling me along with him. "That's weird." He muttered, and I just nodded. Maybe he remembered the names too. I waited, but he didn't mention it.

Maybe its just my imagination.

"Charlie! You have to see the new kids!" My friend, Amy, yelled. She ran up to me, smiling shyly at my brother. She had liked him as long as I can remember. He smirked at her. I rolled my eyes. Amy caught the action, and instantly turned her eyes back to me. "They're all so…beautiful."

"Beautiful?" Jordan scoffed.

"Yes." Amy insisted. "I mean, up until now, you and Charlie were the best looking kids in school." I blushed. Damn. I hated it when people said that. "But now, I think you're beat."

"Really?" Jordan laughed, throwing an arm over my shoulder. "Hear that, sis? We're beat."

"I heard." I said, shrugging his arm off. The bell rang and we all groaned. "Come on, we're late." Jordan and I both took off running. This was our third late this week. I knew we were going to get detention. Again.

We both had Algebra two, so when we got to the classroom, Jordan pulled the door open and pushed me in first.

Such a gentleman.

Every eye turned to us- including the eyes of the two people standing in the front of the classroom. Both were guys stood there, looking as if they had got hit by a truck or something. The first guy was tall, with shaggy, honey blonde hair, and amazing eyes. Topaz eyes. I had never seen eyes like that before…had I? He was lean, yet muscular. I couldn't look away. He was the most amazing guy I had ever seen.

Jordan nudged me and I instantly moved forward so he could come in. I took that moment to study the other guy. He was slightly shorter than the first, and he looked younger. He had auburn hair- actually hair that matched mine. He was pale, really pale. Actually, so was the other one. His eyes-

Were the same as the others. I thought they weren't related?

Anyway, the second guy was also very attractive- but I didn't feel attracted to him. At all. Odd.

"Ah, Miss Samuels. Mr. Samuels." Mrs. Evans suddenly came into view, standing in front of the two new kids. My eyes instantly snapped to her. "Late. Again. How shocking." The kids giggled, and Jordan sent her an easy grin.

"I blame my dear sister."

I glared at him instantly. "I'm not the one who had to stop and look at the cars." I snapped, making the kids laugh.

"No." Jordan agreed. "But your the reason we were running late in the first place."

"Mr. Samuels-"

"Maybe you should wake me up earlier." I snapped.

"Miss Samuels-"

"Maybe you should use a damn alarm clock-"

"Jared! Charlie!" We both snapped our attention back to Mrs. Evans- who wasn't looking very pleased. I heard everyone giggling, and I saw amused, yet amazed, looks on the new kids faces. "Both of you, go sit down!"

We both made our ways to our desks, kids smiling and winking at us on our way. I slid into my seat, and Jordan slid into his beside us.

Mrs. Evans sighed, turning back to the new kids. "Mr. Hale, Mr. Cullen. Please take the desks behind the Samuel kids." She sent us both a look, "They promise to be on their best behavior."

Both boys shot each other a look, one I couldn't interpret. The blond one made his way to sit behind Jordan, while the other sat behind me. I heard girls giggling as they walked by, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Oh, and Mr. Samuels? Miss Samuels?" Jordan and I both looked at Mrs. Evans. "Detention."

I sighed, letting my head fall forward on my desk. I heard Jordan groan. "Your fault." He muttered.

I didn't bother to answer, just listened to Mrs. Evans explain our next assignment. She ended her lecture about ten minutes before class started. "You all know the drill." She said, sitting at her desk. "You can either choose to do your homework, or you can talk. Make sure your homework is done before you come tomorrow." At that, she sent Jordan a look. He just grinned back.

I instantly turned around in my desk, facing Jordan. He rolled his eyes. "I'm guessing you don't feel like doing homework?"

I shook my head, leaning back against the arm of my desk. I saw both of the new kids looking at me. Jordan saw it too. "Hello." He said, smiling slightly. He turned so both of them could see him fully. "I'm Jordan. This is my sister, Charlie."

"Hello." The guy behind me said softly, a small smile on his lips. "I'm Edward Cullen. This is my brother, Jasper Hale."

Jasper gave a small nod, his eyes still on me. "Great to meet you." I said, smiling slightly.

"Admirer alert." Jordan said, his eyes focused behind me. I turned, then groaned as I saw Sean Williams walking towards me. Sean was a nice guy, actually he was a friend of Jordan's, but he just couldn't understand that I didn't want to date him.

I saw Edward and Jasper's eyes both land on the boy, a hard glint in their eyes. I frowned, confused. "Hello, Charlotte."

I winced. No one called me Charlotte. No one but him. I turned. "Hello, Sean."

He smiled at me, leaning against my desk slightly. I tried to get as far away as possible- without falling out of my desk. I heard someone chuckle. "So, you doing anything this weekend?" He asked, trying to casually flip his dark hair out of his eyes. And failing.

"Uh-"

"Sean, man, you know she's going to say no." Jordan cut in, saving me. "Why do you keep asking?"

Sean shrugged, smirking slightly. "I figure she'll get sick of me asking one day, and just agree."

Now I thought I heard a growl. A growl? That cant be right. "Not going to happen, Sean." I said, then grabbed my things as the bell rang. Jordan chuckled, following me towards the door. I thought I heard the new kids say my name, but maybe I was wrong.

I made my way into my second class, then towards my desk. "Have you seen the new kids yet?" Amy asked me instantly, sitting in her seat beside me.

I shrugged. "I had first hour with two of them."

"Which two?" She asked excitedly, her eyes huge.

I couldn't help but grin back at her. "Uh, the two junior boys. Edward and Jasper."

"Aren't they gorgeous?" She squealed. I laughed, instantly thinking of Jasper.

"Yeah."

The class filled quickly, and then there were three people standing in front of the room, each of them talking to the teacher. I recognized Jasper instantly, and I saw him look up and meet my eyes. He smiled slightly, then turned to talk to the girl beside him. She was beautiful, with dark brown hair, and the eyes they all seemed to have. She instantly straightened, looking around. When her eyes fell on me, she looked straight at me, looking as if she was about to cry.

The girl beside her also looked at me. She was beautiful, like all of them, with the same eyes. She was a lot shorter than the girl next to her, with short, spiky, black hair. She also watched me with a strange look on her face.

"Class, this is Jasper Hale." He smiled slightly, his eyes still on me. "Bella Swan." The tall one smiled. "And Alice Cullen." The short one gave a small wave.

Mr. Thompson looked around the room. "Okay, raise your hand if I say your name. There is one desk open behind Miss Tyler." Amy raised her hand, smiling brightly. "One beside Mr. Christenson." A boy on the other side of the room raised his hand. "And one beside Miss Samuels." I raised my hand, looking at the seat to my left in surprise. I swore someone sat there.

The kids all looked at each other, and then the short one, Alice, gracefully made her way to the desk on the other side of the room. Jasper sat behind Amy, giving me a small smile as he walked by, and Bella sat beside me.

Amy smirked at me, raising her eyebrows and making a small hand motion behind her. I rolled my eyes. She thought Jasper was hot. Which was true, yes, but I didn't have to admit it to her.

Mr. Thomson started going on about the book we read- or, we were supposed to read. I hadn't actually gotten that far yet. I thought I saw Bella watching me, but every time I looked over, she was facing the front.

Maybe I'm getting paranoid.

I practically ran out of the room when the bell rang. I made my way to my show choir class, actually thankful that there was no way any of the new kids could be in there. You had to try out for the class last year.

But that hour flew by quickly. Too quickly.

I made my way to my next class, and wasn't surprised to see Bella and Edward standing there. They were holding hands, both of their eyes on me. I looked away, slightly confused, and made my way to my desk.

Both of them ended up on the other side of the room, so I was off the hook there.

My next class had Jasper in it. He ended up two desks in front of me, and I found myself staring at the back of his head the entire hour. I don't know why I felt so drawn to him. I couldn't help it.

After that, it was finally time for lunch. I practically ran to the cafeteria, quickly sliding into my seat beside Jordan. Amy sat across from me, Chris on her side across from Jordan. This was our lunch group. A lot of people would have loved to sit with Jordan, but he made it clear that he only wanted us around during lunch.

I saw the new kids walk in, along with the two I hadn't met. They were holding hands, both looking around frantically. The girl was beautiful- even by their standards. She was tall with blond hair that curled around her shoulders elegantly. She was the type of girl that girls hated on sight. The guy was tall, muscular, with dark hair. Both had the topaz eyes. It made me wonder if they all had matching contacts or something.

I saw Edward motion to us slightly, and both of them, Rosalie and Emmett, looking over. Their eyes instantly landed on us. I noticed that they seemed to be looking at Jordan. I frowned.

"Charlie? Are you listening?" Jordan asked, breaking into my thoughts. I looked at him, startled.

"What?"

Amy giggled. "Jordan was saying that the new girl was really hot." I heard the disappointment in her voice. The disappointment she was trying to hide.

"Which one?" I questioned, thinking of the three of them.

"Alice." Jordan replied instantly, smiling.

I couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face. "Uh, excuse us." I looked up, surprised to see all six of the new kids staring down at us. "Do you mind if we sit with you?" Edward continued, smiling slightly.

"Sure." Jordan replied instantly, surprising everyone.

They immediately separated. Bella sat next to me, Edward on her side. Jasper sat next to Amy. Alice sat on the other side of Chris, while Rosalie sat beside Jordan, Emmett on her other side.

"So, where are you from?" Jordan questioned after a moment.

"Washington." Alice piped up, smiling brightly.

"That's cool." Chris replied, smiling slightly at Alice.

Jordan sent him a look, and Chris immediately looked the other way. I smirked. "So, you two are related?" Edward asked, looking at me and Jordan.

We both looked at each other a moment, then shrugged. "They don't know." Amy said, smiling as she looked at us. "They were adopted."

"Because everyone needs to know that." Jordan muttered and Amy's smile instantly fell. I hit him in the back of the head.

"Be nice."

"Make me."'

"Hey, no fighting." Chris said, laughing. We both looked up, only to see smiles on everyone's faces. "They fight constantly." Chris informed everyone.

"We saw." Jasper drawled in a slight southern accent. I looked at him, seeing the amusement in his eyes. "Detention?"

I groaned, "Don't remind me. I forgot."

"Don't do that." Jordan said, shooting me a glare. He looked back at everyone. "She forgot two weeks ago and had to go to detention for a straight week. Which just makes me have to stay after too, since I drive her."

"You cant drive?" Bella asked from beside me softly.

"I can." I replied, once again shooting my dear brother a glare. "Mom and dad." Was it my imagination, or did Bella and Edward wince when I said that? "bought us a car to share. I think I've driven it four times in a year."

"Her driving is horrible." Jordan put in.

"I passed the test on the first time." I said instantly, glaring. "You had to take it twice."

"It was raining-"

"Cause that's an excuse."

"I couldn't see-"

"I'm the one with contacts."

"You should-"

"Stop fighting." Amy said loudly, startling us. Everyone was laughing again and I instantly felt myself blush brightly. I saw Edward and Bella both stare at my red cheeks, fascinated. Alice was looking at Jasper. Jasper was watching me. I looked away quickly, blushing even more.

"Are you guys in any…activities?" Rosalie asked, her eyes on Jordan.

"I'm on yearbook." Amy said instantly.

"Basketball." Chris added, smirking.

"Charlie is "music oriented"." Jordan said, smirking slightly. "She's in band, and show choir."

"What do you play?" Edward asked instantly, his eyes shining. I didn't know why that made me so happy, but it did.

"Uh, the flute. And the piccolo." I mumbled.

"And the piano." Jared added, smirking. "She never stops."

"Jared plays football." I said instantly, trying to get the attention off of me. "He's really good."

"Football?" Emmett asked, smiling as he looked at him. "Great."

Why did I feel like I was missing something?

The bell rang and we all stood, grabbing our trash. I threw all of mine onto Jordan's trey. He glared at me, but I just smirked and walked away quickly. "What's your next class?" A soft voice asked from beside me. I looked up, startled, and saw Bella and Edward there.

"American history." I replied, smiling at them.

"Ours also." Edward said, his eyes bright. "Do you mind us walking with you?"

I shook my head, "No."

They both smiled as they walked beside me, though none of us said anything. We walked into class, and both of them ended up beside me. I learned more about them, like the fact that they were dating, as were Rosalie and Emmett. They said Jasper and Alice had been dating, but it had ended some time ago. Something about wanting something different.

I cant say I wasn't happy that Jasper was single. I was ecstatic, actually.

I was almost sorry that the class ended, but it did and I made my way into band. None of them were in here. I knew they wouldn't be.

After school, I made my way to our car and found Jordan already there. "Hey, I invited the new kids over tonight." He said as we climbed into the car. "They're going to come about five."

"For what?" I questioned, my heart pounding a little harder as I thought of Jasper there. In my house.

Jordan shrugged. "I don't know. I said to watch a movie or something. They all agreed."

I nodded, then glanced out over the parking lot. All of them were standing around their cars, watching us pull away.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you all so much for reviewing! Hope you like this part!! Please review.

Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine.

"They're going to be here soon." Jordan said, an odd look on his face.

I looked at him. "What's wrong with you?"

He shrugged, a line between his eyebrows. "I don't know. I just feel…nervous or something."

I nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. Every time I thought about the Cullen's coming over, I got this odd feeling in the bottom of my stomach. And it wasn't just because Jasper, a really hot guy, was coming over. I felt…odd about Edward and Bella coming over. I had no idea why, I mean, they were both nice enough and everything. I just…I couldn't explain it.

The doorbell rang, startling both of us out of our thoughts. Jordan and I looked at each other, both of slightly startled. Then Jordan stood quickly, making his way to the door. I heard it open, then heard my brothers loud voice. "Hey! Come on in! Charlie is the family room."

I heard some lower voices, then heard the door shut once again. I swallowed hard, knowing that they were coming towards me. I quickly settled myself in the middle of the couch, leaning back comfortably. I had the T.V. on- though I had no idea what I was watching.

"Hello." A soft, musical voice said, startling me slightly. I looked up, then smiled at the grinning Bella.

"Hi." She settled herself beside me, shifting so Edward could sit on her other side. I felt someone sit on my other side, and I looked over, only to see a pair of topaz eyes staring back at me. Jasper let out a small smile. I smiled back, feeling a small blush appear on my cheeks.

"So, you guys want to watch a movie? Talk? Eat?" Jordan asked, speaking quickly. I smirked, knowing he was more nervous then he had admitted.

"A movie would be fine." Rosalie said, smiling at him. Her eyes were soft as she looked at Jordan. I had a feeling they weren't always like that.

"Great! What type of movie do you guys-" Jordan was rambling again. I rolled my eyes.

"Jordan, why don't you actually show them the movies and let them decide." I said quietly. He instantly glared at me.

"Right." He quickly pulled open a cabinet, revealing our various movies.

"How about Texas Chainsaw Massacre? Or Rocky Horror Picture Show? Or The Bourne Identity? Or-"

"The Bourne Identity is good." Alice said brightly, smiling at Jordan. He instantly smiled that smile that had Amy melting in the middle of the hallway.

"Great."

Rosalie and Emmett somehow ended up sharing the lounge chair- how they both fit, I'll never know. Alice and Jordan ended up on the love seat. Jordan looked pleased by that little twist in fate.

"So, what do your parents do?" Alice asked quickly, as the previews started. I once again thought Bella and Edward flinched. And I could have swore Alice sent them, as well as Rosalie and Emmett an apologetic glance.

"Dad is a lawyer." Jordan replied easily. "And mom-" He broke off, shrugging slightly.

"Our mother is a professional shopper, and trophy wife." I said, my voice only slightly bitter. I was sick of mom always telling me that I didn't need an education for a fabulous life. Just a rich husband.

Jordan sent me a look, one that clearly told me to keep my mouth shut. "Dad's at the office now. Mom's at a dinner party. She should be back soon."

I scowled slightly, and I felt someone watching me. I turned my head slightly, looking into the eyes beside me. Jasper sent me that little smile once again, then leaned over slowly. "Your frowning."

"True." I agreed, smiling back slightly.

"Do you not like talking about your parents?" He asked softly, to softly for anyone else to hear. But I felt like the others were listening.

"They aren't my parents." I replied instantly, then winced as I realized my voice was louder than it should have been.

Jordan sighed. "Not now, Charlie."

"Right." Edward said, his voice like velvet. "your adopted."

"We are." Jordan said stiffly.

"So is Rosalie and Jasper. And Bella and Emmett." Alice said brightly, but her eyes were watching all of us. "Rose and Jasper are actually our cousins. Emmett and Bella were adopted from the orphanage."

I stiffened at the word and the people on the couch noticed instantly. Jordan rolled his eyes. "Charlie."

I sent him a glare, but leaned back against the couch. I hated that place. The only thing I could remember was crying. A lot of crying. And darkness. There seemed to be a lot of that too.

"Charlie cant really remember anything." Jordan explained to the others, and even though I knew they were listening to him, Jasper, Bella, and Edward were all watching me. Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice all had their eyes firmly on my brother.

"Do you?" Rosalie asked softly, startling me. "Remember anything?"

Jordan frowned for a moment. "Not really. I remember being held a lot. I remember someone telling me they loved me before they left me at the orphanage. I remember the orphanage itself better. Lots of kids. Lots of yelling. I just remember trying to get Charlie to stop crying." He teased, making everyone let out a small smile. But it didn't reach any of their eyes.

"And you?" Bella asked, her voice sounding choked. "Do you- remember anything?" She sounded so sad. It made me wonder if something had happened to her in the orphanage she went to.

"I remember crying." I said, sending Jordan an amused look. "And Jordan telling me to shut up."

"What about before that?" That was Edward, staring at me.

I looked away, feeling like I should know something. "Music. Lots of music. And a dog. A really _big_ dog." I heard a few chuckles from that one. "And a girl. I don't know, I just remember being afraid of her. She made everyone sad."

Everyone was staring at me now. I swallowed hard, looking at the ground. "And I remember running to someone. Always the same person…"

I broke off, suddenly embarrassed. "I don't know, maybe it was Jordan." I teased, trying to lighten the mood. I saw Jasper's jaw tightened at the sentence.

"Movie's on." Alice said quickly, and I looked up to see her eyes also on Jasper. I frowned. They broke up, right?

We all sat there in silence then, but the atmosphere was awkward. I kept catching Edward and Bella looking at me. And I don't think Jasper breathed once the entire time he was beside me. I mean, I knew he had to be breathing, he couldn't be alive otherwise, but I just…didn't feel it. I don't know, it was odd.

As I thought about Jasper, I saw Edwards head whip around. He was staring hard at his foster brother/cousin/whatever he is. Jasper frowned, looking at him. Edward narrowed his eyes.

Why did I feel like I was missing a conversation or something?

Then Edwards head moved again, and this time his gaze zeroed in on Alice. She didn't look at him, she just kept her gaze on the movie. But I knew she knew he was looking at her.

Like I said, odd.

I heard a door shut in the house, and I immediately stiffened. "Hello? Charlotte? Jordan?"

"In here mom!" Jordan called, pressing pause on the movie.

My mother walked in a moment later, wearing a light blue dress, her blond hair curled perfectly, and her make up on. She had a strand of pearls around her neck, and her shoes were higher than I ever dared to wear mine. I'd break my neck.

Her blue eyes looked around, startled for a moment. "I didn't know you had company." She said, smiling slightly. Her eyes landed on Rosalie. "My, aren't you pretty!" She turned her gaze away, "you're all gorgeous!"

She looked at me, raising her eyebrows. "See, Charlotte? Some girls actually try to look good. Not just throw on some jeans and a t-shirt and go."

I could have sworn I heard a growl- well, more than one. Jasper's jaw was clenched as he looked at my mother. Bella and Edward were both glaring slightly. "I'm Loraine, Charlotte and Jordan's mother." She said, smiling brightly. She didn't even notice the looks she was getting.

"These are the Cullen's mom." Jordan said, trying to get the attention off of me. Something he had been doing for years.

"Oh! The new doctor's kids!" Mom said brightly, smiling a thousand dollar smile once again.

"This is Alice." Jordan said, motioning to the girl on his side. Alice smiling softly, lifting her hand and waving. "And Emmett and Rosalie." Both of them gave a small nod, neither looking very friendly. "And Bella, Edward, and Jasper." Bella gave a tight smile, Edward nodded, and Jasper just stared at my mother, jaw still clenched.

"Its great to meet all of you!" My mother said, smiling. "Would you like something to eat? I could-"

"Call for take out." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"That isn't lady like, Charlotte." Mother snapped, momentarily loosing poise. She regained it almost instantly. "So, food?"

"No thank you." Jasper growled, glaring.

I saw Alice shoot him a look. "No, we're fine. Thank you anyway, Loraine." She said ,smiling.

Loraine smiled back, then once again looked at everyone. "You girls really should join my beauty pageant next month! Charlotte always refused to join."

"You forced me to join one year." I pointed out bitterly.

"And she fell and knocked over four other contestants." Jordan snickered.

"She isn't very graceful." My mother said, the disappointment clear in her voice. She shook her head. "Anyway, I'm off to Joanne's house for some planning. See you two in the morning."

She was gone before I could retort that we _never_ saw her in the morning. I heard the door shut a moment later.

Everyone was silent for a moment, then Alice spoke. "She was…"

"Not very nice to Charlie." Rosalie said instantly, frowning. "Is she always like that?"

"Only if Charlie is around to hear it." Jordan said, then he frowned. "Or if anyone is around to hear her complain about Charlie."

I rolled my eyes. "Can we get back to the movie, please?"

Jordan nodded, hitting the play button immediately. I felt Bella beside me, her posture stiff. She was glaring at the spot my mother had stood only a moment before. Edward was whispering something in her ear, looking as if he was trying to calm her.

It looked like a private moment, so I turned my head quickly, once again meeting Jaspers gaze. He looked slightly…angry. "How long have you two been here?" He asked me softly.

"Since we were five." I responded, just as softly.

He looked slightly surprised. "how long were you…in the orphanage?"

"Two months." I responded, shrugging. "Not very long."

"And that…woman…decided to adopt children?" He asked, making me think he wanted to say another word in the place of woman.

"She wanted a person to play dress up and win pageants." I said bluntly, my eyes looking into his. I saw something flash in them. "I was- she always said I was the prettiest of the girls there. That's why she chose me."

"And Jordan?" He asked softly, his jaw clenched once again.

"She said the orphanage told her that we were brother and sister, and I would fall apart without him." I told him truthfully. "So, they adopted him too." I shook my head, a frown on my face. "She should have got a dog."

"Don't say that." He said instantly, his eyes staring straight into mine. I saw that thing flash again, and this time I knew what it was.

Anger.

"you don't deserve that. To hear her talk about you like that." He told me, the anger now ringing in his voice. "You shouldn't have to deal with that."

I frowned at him, wanting to know why he looked so…pissed. He didn't even know me. Not really. "It just the way things are."

"No." He insisted, reaching over and placing his hand on top of mine. I blinked, surprised. His hands were ice cold. I almost shivered. "Parents are supposed to love you, no matter who you are. Or what you like."

I slid my hand out from under his. "I guess I've never known that."

I swore I could hear Bella make a choking noise from beside me.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Let me know what you think about this part!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Jasper Point of View

We left Charlie and Jordan's house about two hours later, none of us in a very pleasant mood. Alice and I were depressed, more so than we should have been, Rosalie and Emmett looked as if they wanted to kill someone, Bella was in a deep pain, and Edward was upset but trying to hold it together for his wife.

And I also felt some anger. And suspicion. Directed at me. And Alice.

And it was coming from Edward.

I knew I had screwed up in there. I had thought- and Edward had heard- and then Alice had a vision. Of what, I don't know, but Edward's anger had started then.

We made our way into the house, and then Alice pulled me to the side instantly. "Jasper, I had a vision."

I smirked slightly. "You'd think you'd be used to it by now."

"I saw you- and Charlie. Together. And me and Jordan." She said quickly, her voice low enough that no one else could hear us. I couldn't help the smile from breaking out over my face. Back when Charlie had lived with us, and Jordan, Alice had never been able to see if we would end up with them or not. Said there was to many decisions to be made first. Then, when we had to…give them up…she hadn't seen them in our futures at all.

And now, my future was suddenly back. My future with her.

But then Alice frowned. "No, Jasper. I had the vision while we were at their house. Edward saw it."

I instantly felt the smile fall off of my face, and I couldn't help but let out a small growl. That was why Edward was so upset.

And why he was suddenly standing in front of us. His eyes were dark, he seemed to be studying us. I felt the uneasiness, the anger. "Why didn't you tell us?" He asked, his voice louder than I liked. I instantly knew he wanted everyone to hear. To know what he knew.

"Edward-"

"Jasper, why didn't you mention that my _daughter_ is your singer?" Edward growled. I stared at him for only an instant, and in that instant, everyone was beside us. Bella was beside Edward, staring at me with wide eyes. Carlisle and Esme were there, holding each other, and I knew they didn't want anything to get out of hand. Rosalie and Emmett were staring at me.

"I didn't think it would ever-"

"At the time, she was going to grow up with him." Alice said, her voice strong. I knew she wasn't just defending me, she was defending herself too. Though Edward hadn't mentioned that small detail. "I didn't see it really…going anywhere. He would always feel for her, but she was-"

"My niece." I said calmly, letting my own calmness reflect throughout the room.

Edward instantly glared at me. "Don't try to calm me down. She's _still _your niece."

"Edward, she doesn't remember anything." Bella said calmly, staring at her husband as he turned his eyes on her. "She remembers always running to someone. Someone protecting her. And, as much as I want that to be me, we all know it isn't." She reached out, placing her hand on Edwards face softly. "Even when she was young, if she was hurt, if something happened, the first person she went to was Jasper. Maybe their's a reason for that."

There was silence for a moment, everyone anticipating Edwards next move. He stared at Bella, his eyes soft. He clenched his jaw. "Edward, she smells to him, like I did to you. Maybe its…meant to be that way. The way we were." Bella continued.

I felt a bubble of hope in my chest. Come on, Edward. I prayed silently, knowing full well he could hear me.

Finally, he let out a loud groan and turned his head, looking at me. "If you hurt her, I'll kill you." Then he turned and started walking towards the stairs, Bella behind her. "Oh, Alice? Your turn." He called, walking away quickly.

Everyone turned to Alice, and she let out a nervous smile. "Uh, Jordan is my singer."

There was silence a moment, and then Rosalie exploded. "He's WHAT?"

""""""""""::::::::::::::LKJHGFDSASDFGHJKL:::::::::::::"""""""""""""""

Charlie Point of View

"_Ouch!" I yelled, as I hit the floor and looked down to see the blood slowly seep through my jeans on my knee. I instantly felt the tears well in my eyes. "You'll be sorry!" I yelled, glaring up at the person who had pushed me. Jordan, a very young Jordan, just laughed._

_I stood, crying more as my knee started to ache. Jordan started laughing even harder as he saw the tears. "Crybaby!" He yelled, as I ran towards the huge palace I called home._

_I ran in, right past my mother and father who were sitting in the main room. Mom looked at me, startled. "Charlie-"_

_I ignored her, instead running up the stairs. I cried harder as I felt the blood run down my leg. I was almost at his door when it opened. He instantly fell to his knees, his arms wide. I ran into him, wrapping my small arms around his cold body. He hugged me back gently. "Charlie. What's wrong?" He asked, gently smoothing my hair with his hand._

"_Jordan pushed me!" I cried, my voice choked. "I hurt my leg!"_

_He quickly lifted me into his arms, walking into his room and shutting the door softly. He sat me on the bed, then looked down at my knee. "Okay, Charlie. Don't cry, sweetheart. We'll fix it."_

I sat up in bed quickly, swallowing hard as I once again had a dream that didn't feel like a dream. Actually, it felt like something that had really happened. A memory.

I closed my eyes, trying to picture the faces of the people I saw. But, as hard as I tried, I couldn't remember. All I remembered is feeling loved.

See how long that lasted?

I sighed, then looked over at the clock. I would have been up in fifteen minutes anyway. Might as well just start early.

For the first time ever, I was awake and ready before Jordan even tried to wake me up. He walked into my room, then froze. "Charlie? You sick or something?"

I rolled my eyes. "Haha. Come on, we cant afford to get more detention."

Jordan laughed, but he agreed and we quickly drove to school. I once again saw a group in the corner of the lot and couldn't help but smirk. I mean, come on. They were the same cars as yesterday, what was the big deal?

Jordan saw the look on my face, and he instantly rolled his eyes. "Lets get to class."

We stepped out of the car, and were instantly met by the Cullen's. "Hey, we were wondering if you guys wanted to come over to our house after school." Alice said, bouncing up and down as she smiled at us brightly. I noticed her eyes momentarily lingering on Jordan as she spoke, and I couldn't help but smirk slightly.

"Uh," Jordan looked at me, as if asking for permission. I nodded. "That sounds great." He told her, giving her that famous grin of his. Alice gave him a smile that matched. I saw guys looking at her instantly.

Jordan saw them too, and he glared.

I heard a small chuckle at my side, and I looked up to meet the eyes of Jasper himself. He gave me a small smile. "Hello."

"Hi." I responded, feeling a blush instantly light on my cheeks.

"We better get to class." Edward said, instantly appearing beside Jasper. He have him a look, one I couldn't decipher, and then gave me a crooked smile. "Don't want you two to be late again."

Jordan laughed loudly. "That's what Charlie said."

Edward gave him a look, then shrugged. "Its true."

"Jordan, when is your next football game?" Rosalie questioned, her eyes fixed on him.

Jordan smiled at her, and I couldn't help but frown. He looked like…I don't know how to explain it. Like he was…related to her, or like they were really good friends. You know, when you get that vibe that someone loved someone…but not in the romantic way? That was the feeling I was getting when I looked at him and Rosalie. And him and Emmett.

Something really odd is going on.

I suddenly felt someone watching me, and I looked up quickly to meet Edwards eyes. He was watching me, a thoughtful look on his face. When I looked at him, he gave me a small smile, and my mind instantly flashed to another time, another place.

"_Charlie, never doubt that we love you." Dad whispered, staring into my eyes. "I swear to you, one day, when you're old enough, we will find you."_

"_Don't leave me, daddy." I whispered, moving forward and kissing him on the cheek. Then I wrapped my arms around him. _

"_I have to, Charlie." Daddy said, his voice filled with pain. He pulled me away from him, then gave me a small smile. "Come on, you don't want to be sad when you talk to Jasper, do you?"_

_Sniffling, I shook my head. No, I didn't want him to see me acting like a baby. Daddy gave me that smile once again, though I knew he was still sad. Then he gave me one last hug, put me in someone else's arms, and walked away._

I snapped back into the present, shocked. I saw Edward staring at me, a shocked look on his face. His eyes moved around the parking lot quickly, looking at everyone. No one else seemed to notice anything, well, no one but Jasper and Bella. She was by Edwards side, a frown on her face. She looked confused, but she knew something was going on.

Jasper was also frowning, confused. His eyes went to mine, then to Bella, then to Edward. Finally, they came back to me. Then I remembered my little…daydream. "_You don't want to be sad when you talk to Jasper, do you?"_

The thought moved through my head, and I saw Edward wince, moving towards me instantly. "Don't say anything, I swear I'll explain lat-"

"Now." I said, meeting his eyes. I felt my emotions going haywire. There was confusion, anger, more confusion, suspicion, and even a little bit of fear. And one other thing. Hope. "You'll explain now."

Edward looked at me pleadingly, and I felt something on my arm. I looked down, and saw Jasper had placed his own freezing hand on my warm arm. "Charlie, now really isn't the best time." He said softly, his eyes moving over to rest on my brother and his family.

His family. Wait…

"I'll explain everything." Edward said quickly, breaking into my thoughts. "Just…we have to talk to Rose, Emmett, and Alice. We'll talk to you when you guys come over tonight. Don't say anything. Please."

I stared at him, feeling that emotion that I had been feeling in the dream. Well, day dream. You know, the love thing. The family love.

I clenched my jaw, then gave a swift nod and turned to walk towards the school. "Wait- Charlie?" I heard Jordan asked, confusion in his voice. "What happened?" I heard him ask, but this time it wasn't directed at me. I heard a muffled reply, probably from Edward.

I walked into my first class, then slipped into my seat. I was only there for a few seconds before Jordan, Edward, and Jasper walked in. Jordan was looking at me, confused, while Edward and Jasper both kept their eyes on me. Like they thought I was going to start something.

"You okay?" Jordan asked quickly.

I opened my mouth to respond, but never got around to it. Instead, Sean walked behind me, placing his hand on my shoulders and squeezing gently. I moved quickly, falling out of my seat and onto the floor. I heard Jordan muffle a curse as he reached down to help me. But Jasper was already there, one of his hands on my waist. He lifted me, almost effortlessly, and set me right back in my seat. I barely looked at him, I was too busy glaring at Sean.

So was Edward.

"So, Charlie. Change your mind yet?" Sean asked, carefully avoiding looking at anyone but me.

"Do you do this daily?" Jasper asked, and I jumped once again. I didn't know he was right behind me, his leg brushing against my back. He gently put his hand on my shoulder, calming me instantly. I frowned.

"_Edward, she hasn't stopped crying since she fell." Mom said, holding me close to her and frowning. I knew she was worried. I just couldn't help the crying. "Do you think something really bad happened to her? I don't see anything-"_

"_More likely she was just scared." Dad replied, leaning over and gently taking me from Mom. I buried my head in his shoulder, still crying. I couldn't breath, I was crying so hard…_

"_Come on, Charlie." Dad said, running his hand up and down my back. "Come on. You're okay. Nothing happened."_

_I knew nothing happened, but the tears just kept coming, spilling down my cheeks. I started choking, crying so hard I couldn't get a breath in. Dad instantly looked alarmed, then turned and ran up the stairs. To quick for any normal person. He opened the door down the hall, not even bothering to knock._

_Jasper looked up from the book he was reading, took one look at me crying on dad's shoulder, and was beside dad instantly, taking me from his arms. I clung to him, and he held me close. The tears instantly stopped._

I snapped back to reality, once again seeing Edward staring at me. He saw the look on my face, and just looked away. He wasn't going to tell me anything. Not until later, like he said.

"I guess I'll just go." Sean muttered.

"You do that." Jasper replied instantly. As soon as Sean was out of sight, Jasper took his hand off of my shoulder and moved back to his own desk.

I turned around, catching Jordan's eye in the process. He raised his eyebrow and I shrugged, showing I had no idea what had just happened.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Please review!!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.

Jasper Point of View

I saw the look on her face, and I felt the confusion, anxiety, and anger that went through her body. I instantly used my gift, trying to calm her down. I wanted to know what had happened so suddenly to completely turn her mood around.

But it didn't work. She stared straight into Edwards eyes, and I looked towards him for the first time.

The only way to describe the look on his face was complete shock. For the first time that morning, I felt Edwards emotions. Only a few moments ago, they had been completely overshadowed by Charlie's.

Shock, confusion, happiness, love, and worry.

What could possibly have Edward feeling all of these things?

I let my power hit him fully, and he instantly started to calm down. He sent me a grateful look, then turned back to Charlie.

But Charlie wasn't looking at Edward. She was looking at me. I looked back at her for a moment, confused, then to Edward. Then I noticed that Bella had arrived, worry on her face. I looked at her, then at Edward. He was staring at me, hard, as if trying to get me to do something. I widened my eyes, showing him I had absolutely no idea of what was going on. How would I help?

Suddenly, I saw Edward wince. I frowned, and saw Charlie looking at him once again. "Don't say anything, I swear I'll explain lat-" Edward started, almost pleadingly.

"Now." Charlie snapped. I felt so many emotions coming through her. So many. Confusion, anger, suspicion, fear, and hope. I instantly frowned. Hope? "You'll explain now."

Suddenly, I knew something had happened. Something that was screwing with Edwards head.

There was only one thing that it could be.

But how the hell would she know?

Edward stared at her pleadingly. I felt his need for help, so I decided maybe I could do something. I reached over, gently resting my hand on her arm. Ah, warmth…"Charlie, now really isn't the best time." I said, letting my eyes wander to where Rose, Emmett, Alice, and Jordan were standing.

"I'll explain everything." Edward said quickly, and I knew something else had happened. Something that needed explaining. "Just…we have to talk to Rose, Emmett, and Alice. We'll talk to you when you guys come over tonight. Don't say anything. Please." Edward continued.

Charlie stared at him a moment, and then I felt it. Love. She loved him.

But did she know _why?_

Charlie Point of View:

The…memories, flashbacks, whatever you want to call them, kept happening throughout the day. So many of them…

"_Come on, Charlie. Time for bed." Mommy said, lifting me easily in her arms._

_I squirmed against her, distaste on my face. "I don't wanna!" I whined._

"_You need to sleep, Charlie." Daddy said, suddenly appearing behind mommy. He took me from her arms, holding me against him._

"_No! You and Mommy don't."_

_Mommy and Daddy looked at each other a moment, then turned their eyes back to me. "Daddy will sing you your song." Mommy prodded gently, taking me from Daddy and walking up the stairs._

"_But-"_

"_Its time for bed, Charlie." Daddy said firmly. I pouted, and mommy and daddy quickly put me in bed, pulling the covers over my body._

"_But I don't wanna!"_

_Daddy started humming, then gave mommy a look. She left the room quickly. I just sat there, a pout on my face, while daddy continued to hum. Then mommy came back, Jasper right behind her. I instantly grinned, threw off the blankets, and scrambled towards him._

_Daddy stopped humming as Jasper sat on the bed, pulling me into his lap quickly. "Charlie, why wont you go tot sleep?' He asked me softly, kissing the top of my head._

_I giggled, then felt my face heat up. "Not sleepy." I replied, then I leaned over and pressed my lips against Jasper's cheek. I pulled back with a loud SMACK._

_Mommy and Daddy chuckled, while Jasper smiled at me brightly. Suddenly, I yawned, feeling very, very sleepy. _

_Everyone laughed again, and Jasper kissed my cheek softly. "Go to sleep, sweetheart."_

_Daddy started humming once again, and I drifted off into a dreamless night._

_::::::::::::"""""""""""LKJHGFDSDFGHJKL"""""""""":::::::::::::_

"_Mommy!" Jordan yelled, tears falling down his face. He ran to a beautiful woman, holding his hands up. "Charlie hit me."_

_Rosalie lifted her son in her arms, holding him close to her. She gave me a disapproving look. "Charlie, why did you hit Jordan?"_

"_He broke my doll!" I cried, my own tears also flowing. I held up my favorite Barbie- well, her body. He head was across the room._

"_I don't care." Rosalie snapped, holding her still crying son. "You don't hit!"_

"_And you don't break peoples toys." Jasper stated calmly, walking into the room. He walked over to me. I held my arms up, and he lifted me quickly, letting me bury my head against his chest. He turned around, facing Rosalie and Jordan. "Right Jordan?"_

_Jordan looked at Jasper, fear in his eyes. He nodded quickly. Rosalie glared. "This isn't any of your business, Jasper."_

"_Sure it is." Jasper responded calmly, "Teach your son some manners."_

_Rosalie let out a growl, and Jasper turned and walked out of the room, me still in his arms._

_:::::::::::::::::"""""""""""""""""":LKJHGFDSDFGHJKJHGFDFGHJK:""""""""""::::::::::::::::::_

"_Come play with me, mommy!" I squealed, grabbing her hand and running by daddy. She laughed, following me, We walked by daddy, and mommy grabbed his hand, tugging him along._

"_Time to play." Mommy giggled. Daddy laughed, walking along with us._

"_Hide and seek!" I yelled. I ran to daddy. "You're it!" I giggled, running away quickly. Daddy laughed._

_Daddy closed his eyes. "One. Two…"_

"_Come on mommy!" I whispered, grabbing her arm. "We have to hide!"_

_Mommy ran with me, and we hid behind a big tree. She smiled at me, as I tried not to giggle. "Stay here." She whispered, then ran out from behind the tree._

"_Found you!" I heard daddy say, sounding close. Mommy laughed. "Now, where is Charlie?" Daddy continued._

"_I'll never tell." Mommy giggled. I held my breath, trying to keep him from hearing me._

"_You don't have to." Daddy teased, sounding even closer. I felt my eyes widen. "I-" Arms wrapped around me, and I suddenly found myself being lifted into the air. I screamed, then started laughing as I saw daddy holding me. "Found her!"_

_He sat me back down and I giggled. "My turn!" I said, closing my eyes. "One…two…"_

:::::::::::::""""""""""""""LKJHGFDSDFGHJKJHGFD"""""""""":::::::::::::::::

The school day finally ended, and I practically ran over to my and Jordan's car. I had to get home. All of the memories…

"We'll be over in about an hour." Jordan promised, being only a few feet away. I saw his eyes shift over to me. "Sorry about her. I don't know-"

Edward said something swiftly, and I saw Jordan shoot him a confused glance.

"Okay then." Jordan said, moving towards the cars. "See you guys soon."

Jordan got into the car and slammed the door shut as he sat beside me. "That Edward kid's kind of…"

I was instantly defensive. "Kind of what?" I glared.

Jordan gave me a funny look. "I thought you had a thing for Jasper."

I felt my face heat up instantly. How did he know that? "I do." I think. I mean…if he isn't related to me or something.

Ew…

"Then why are you defending Edward?" Jordan questioned.

I felt my face grow even warmer. "I don't know."

"""""""""""::::::::::::LKJHGFDFGHJKLKJHGFD::::::::::::"""""""""""""""

Jasper Point of View

As soon as we got home, Edward pulled all of us into the main room. Oh, great. Family meeting.

"Charlie knows." He said instantly, making everyone look at him in shock.

"How?" Rosalie demanded, squeezing the arm of the chair so hard I heard it crack.

"I- don't really know." Edward said, frowning slightly. "She just… she saw me smile, and she remembered me leaving her at the orphanage. Jasper touched her shoulder, and she saw herself hurt and Jasper helping her. She just looked at Rose and saw another memory. She saw Bella watching her and saw the two of us playing a game with her." he looked at all of us. "I told her I would explain. Tonight."

The reactions were instant. Rosalie and Emmett started to panic. Bella grew worried. Carlisle and Esme remained calm. Alice's eyes instantly drifted. I kept my gaze on her, knowing she was seeing something.

"Everything will work out." She said, a huge smile on her face.

Everyone started to calm down slightly and Alice sent me an ecstatic look.

I couldn't help but grin. I guess my future was safe.

Rosalie tilted her head slightly, and a nervous look crossed her features. "They're here."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Please review!!! And thanks to all of you who have been reviewing! I hope you all enjoy this part!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. At all. How sad…

I shifted around uneasily as Jordan drove to the Cullen's house. "Who would live all of the way out here?" He muttered, struggling to see the small road he was looking for.

People who don't want to be around others.

"Jordan, do you feel anything…odd around them?" I asked hesitantly, staring hard at my brother.

Except, if my…memories were real, he wasn't my brother.

He shifted his eyes to me for a second, panicked. "Do you feel it too?" He asked, looking back at the road.

"What?" I asked, excited- yet afraid of his answer. "What do you feel?"

Jordan glanced at me quickly, the sighed. He pulled the car over, stopping on the side of the street. Then he turned to face me. "Charlie…its like…I feel…I feel for them the way I feel for you." He finally said, his voice rough. He ran his hand through his hair. "Like …love. The family type."

I must have had an odd look on my face, because he instantly started defending himself. "I know, its strange. But, I don't know, I kind of look like Emmett. But you don't look like him at all-"

"Do you feel it for all of them?" I broke into his little rambling session, growing impatient.

Jordan hesitated, then slowly shook his head. "No. The others I feel…affection, I guess. But I only really feel _that_ for Rosalie and Emmett."

"What about Alice?" I questioned, feeling like something was being left out.

He instantly shifted his eyes away. "Um…"

"You like her." I said simply, looking out the window. "Even though you might be related to her."

A look crossed over Jordan's face, and I instantly knew he hadn't even thought of that possibility.

"I feel it too." I said quickly, before Jordan could over analyze anything. "But its with Edward and Bella."

Comprehension dawned. "That's why you defended him earlier." Jordan said, but then he frowned. "But, you still like Jasper. And you don't know whether you two-"

"I cant help it." I said softly, fighting back a blush. "I just…I cant make it go away."

Jordan studied me for a moment then let out a long sigh. He turned to face forward once again, then started the car and continued to drive. "This is so messed up." He muttered. "I mean…they're our age."

I nodded, but my mind was working in overtime. It flashed from Jasper touching my arm, the coldness radiating off of his body, to all of their faces. So inhumanly beautiful.

I froze at the word. Inhuman.

I had never seen them eat anything. In that…memory… I stated that they never slept. I remembered how I was wide awake, then Jasper showed up and I was to tired to move.

Inhuman.

"Charlie? We're here." Jordan said, the nervousness obvious in his voice. I then realized we had stopped.

I shook my head, trying to clear it, then looked up at the house in front of me. Then, I gasped.

It was the most beautiful house I had ever seen. It was huge.

And it was tucked away where no one would be able to find it- unless you were looking for it.

I opened the car door, still staring at the huge house. Jordan was at my side instantly, gently taking my arm and leading me towards the front door.

It opened before we got there. Two people. A man and a woman, watched us as we walked toward them. They were just as beautiful as all of the others…except slightly older looking. The woman had a huge smile on her face, her eyes shining brightly. "Hello." She said, taking a step towards us. I felt slightly uncomfortable. She was staring at our faces like she wanted to remember every single detail. "I'm Esme. And this is my husband, Carlisle."

I suddenly felt a rush of affection, love, towards these people. I looked at Jordan instantly, and was surprised to see the same look on his face. "Please, come in." Carlisle said, giving me a small smile. "Apparently, we have some things to talk about."

Jordan shot me a look as we walked further into the house. "Something to talk about?"

I blushed. "Did I forget to mention that?"

I heard a familiar chuckle, and then we walked into a huge room. Everyone was sitting on a couch, or in a chair. Every pair of eyes were on us, all looking apprehensive.

Everyone, except Jasper, that is. He was sitting, alone, on a couch, his hands behind his head and a smirk on his lips. He looked at me, then smiled brightly, sitting up.

"You can sit down." Edward said, a small half smile on his lips. Jordan gave me a look, and we instantly went to the two open seats- on the couch by Jasper. I sat beside him, Jordan on the other side of me. Alice instantly stood from her spot on the floor and moved to sit on the arm of the couch- right beside Jordan.

"I'm not really sure where to begin." Edward said, running a hand through his hair.

"The beginning is always good." Jordan replied bluntly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Alice placed her hand on his shoulder, and I instantly felt him relax. Huh, interesting.

"The beginning." Edward said, amused. His eyes traveled around the room, resting on the members of his family. "And where exactly is that?"

No one answered him, all clearly wondering the same thing.

"I have a question." I said, my eyes on Edward. "What are you?"

Everyone stopped moving, stopped breathing. All eyes landed on me. "_What_ are we?" Jasper asked from beside me, making me turn my head to look at him. His eyes locked on mine and I felt my breath leave me. "Not who?"

"I…think I know who." I said, breaking eye contact and look back towards Bella and Edward. I was very aware of the blush on my face, but I didn't act like it effected me. "But I don't know what."

"You could have shared with me." Jordan muttered angrily. I ignored him. He'd figure it out soon.

"What do you think we are?" Edward asked, looking amused. I saw Bella roll here eyes. Must be some inside joke or something…

I looked away from him, thinking. The coldness, like they were dead. Never sleeping or eating. They chose to move here, of all places. This cold, rainy, sunless place. They didn't age.

Wait…sunless…

Never aging…like maybe they were frozen forever.

Or, already dead.

That would explain the coldness from their bodies.

I hesitated a moment. "Go on." Edward whispered, staring at me. "Keep going."

"Can you hear my thoughts?" I demanded, realizing this wasn't the first time he seemed to know exactly what I was thinking.

"That isn't the issue now." Edward said, sounding frustrated. He ran his hand through his hair once again.

I'll take that as a yes.

Then I blushed, realizing what he must have heard about Jasper in my thoughts.

Edward winced. "That also isn't the point." He informed me, letting his eyes fall on Jasper.

"Vampire." I said, the word slipping out of my mouth before I could stop it. Jordan scoffed beside me, but everyone else kept silent. I felt Jasper stiffen. "First try." He said softly. "Smart girl."

Jordan instantly turned wide eyes to him. "She's right?" He demanded, panicked. "Vampires?"

"Jordan-" Rosalie started, her voice soft.

"Who are you?" He demanded, shaking Alice's hand off his shoulder. He was looking Rosalie and Emmett.

Everyone looked at each other for a moment. "we're your parents." Rosalie said softly, placing her hand in Emmett's.

Jordan was on his feet instantly. "We're leaving." He said, grabbing my arm.

I shook him off. "I'm staying here."

He stared at me a moment, and I looked back. Finally, he clenched his jaw. "Fine," He turned on his heel, then walked out of the room.

I heard the door slam a moment later.

Rosalie glared at Alice. I winced. That look could kill.

Huh, bad word choice.

"I thought you said everything would be fine." She hissed.

"It will be." Alice said promptly, standing. "We're going to go talk to him." She pulled on Rosalie and Emmett's arms. "We'll be back." She told us, as she gracefully walked out of the room.

We all sat in silence for a moment, then I cleared my throat. "So I was right. You're my parents." I said, fighting back sudden tears as I looked at Bella and Edward.

"We are." Edward answered softly, staring at my face.

"She's fine, Edward." Jasper said from beside me. He placed his hand on my arm. "No need to worry."

And, truthfully, I was fine. I'd been freaking out all day. Now, I just accepted it. "Who are you?" I finally asked, looking straight into Jasper's eyes.

"Just…" He hesitated. "I'm not actually related to you." He said softly, "Or anyone here for that matter." He said, looking around the room.

I felt the relief flow through my body. "Oh."

"We had to give you up." Bella said suddenly, looking as if she was about to cry. "The Volturi- they told us we had to. Or they'd kill you. And us."

Edward put his arm around her shoulders, murmuring in her ear.

"I know." I said softly, looking at her. That was another memory I had seen. "The scary little girl."

Everyone chuckled, and Jasper's hand tightened around my arm briefly. "Right. The scary girl."

I turned my attention back to Edward…my father. "What about the mind thing?"

Edward sighted, then leaned forward slowly. "Some, not all, but some vampires have special abilities. I can read minds. Bella can protect herself, and others, from harmful attacks. I cant read her mind at all. Alice can see the future. Jasper can read emotions. Change emotions." Oh hell. "He can feel everything you feel." Edward continued, giving me a pointed look.

Ooh. That could be bad…

Jaspers hand tightened on my arm yet again. I blushed. I saw Edward give Jasper a look, and Jasper's hand withdrew quickly, resting on his lap. He scowled at Edward. Edward ignored him.

"Do you want to go home?" Bella asked, flinching slightly at the word. "We could take you. Or, if you want, you could…stay here. For tonight."

I looked at her, and I saw how much she was trying to hide the hope in her eyes. Edward moved his arm around her tighter, letting her rest against his chest. Then my gaze shifted to Jasper. He was watching me, a strange look in his eyes.

A look that made me want to kiss him.

I blushed brightly as Edward cleared his throat. Oops. Minds, reading, right…

"I'd love to." I finally said.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I know, its been a long time. Really sorry about that. I should update some other stories tonight and tomorrow. Anyway, please review. And, btw, i really do have a good explanation. Lol

I saw Bella's face light up instantly. Edward gave me a crooked smile- one that reminded me of my own. Jasper's hand was on my arm once again. I shivered at the contact, and I saw Jasper smirk from the corner of my eye. "Great!" Bella said, standing instantly. She walked over, grabbing my hand. "Lets go get everything ready! We have a room for you- well, we always have a room for you, you know, just in case-" She broke off, looking a little embarrassed.

"Where is it?" I asked, smiling brightly at the thought that they actually kept a room for me. After all of these years.

Edward and Jasper both got to their feet, smiling at me slightly. I guess they both picked up on that little thought…well, at lease Edward did. "Just follow me." Bella said happily, leading me up the stairs.

"Our room is right here," She said, pointing to the room at the top of the stairs on the left. "Just in case you need anything. That," She said, pointing to the room across the hall, "Is Rosalie and Emmett's room. The one next to it is Alice's." She continued, talking quickly.

She walked quickly, and I had to practically run to catch up. I heard chuckling behind me, and I knew both Edward and Jasper were amused. "Bella, love, slow down." Edward said, the amusement clear in his voice.

Bella instantly stopped moving all together, a shamed look on her face. "Sorry." She said instantly, her eyes meeting mine. "I forget sometimes."

"Its fine." I told her, a grin on my face. This was my mother. This- person who looked so young. My mother. And she was nothing like the person I had called mother for the last twelve years. Thank god.

Bella smiled at me once again, then started walking, slower this time. She turned the corner, then motioned to the door on the left. "Jordan's room." She pointed to the door across from it. "Nessie and Jacob's room."

I frowned. "Nessie…"

"You're sister." Jasper replied softly, suddenly standing beside me. "Jacob- he's that big dog you remember. A werewolf."

"In a sense." Edward muttered.

Jasper smiled softly, then rolled his eyes. "Nessie and Jacob finally married about five years ago. They wanted to…be alone for awhile. I think they were a little uncomfortable, being around Nessie's parents all of the time."

"We didn't do anything." Bella protested, frowning at Jasper.

Jasper merely rolled his eyes once again. "Right."

"They're coming home in a few days to see you." Edward cut in, smiling a crooked smile at me. A smile that looked remarkably like my own.

"The room beside theirs is yours." Bella said, nodding to the closed door. "We didn't really know what you liked- but we thought it would be okay."

"I'm sure it will be fine." I said, smiling slightly as I walked towards the door. I pushed it open, then gasped in shock.

The walls were pure white, the furniture black. There was a huge black rug on the floor, a black and white bedspread on the king sized bed. There were black picture frames, all filled with pictures of me when I was little. Me and various people. Bella, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Jordan, Alice, and two other people. People I guessed to be Nessie and Jacob.

There was a black desk, which had a laptop sitting on is. A black bookshelf, filled with various books. But the best part, in the corner of the room, was a small music stand, with various sheets of music on it. A flute and piccolo case sat in the corner.

I turned to look at them, eyes wide. "How-"

"We thought you would like it." Jasper said, having sensed how happy I was. "Alice- well, Alice did a little snooping last night at your house. Saw the black and white theme. And you told us you played flute and piccolo, so we thought-"

"I love it." I said, my voice chocked slightly.

Bella rushed forward, hugging me to her cold body. I hugged back, for once actually feeling something in a hug. "We couldn't fit a piano in here." She told me regretfully. "And even if we could, we didn't have enough time to buy another one."

"Another one?" I questioned, picking up on the comment.

"You're fathers." Bella informed me, shooting her husband a look. "He plays for hours at a time. I'm guessing you got your music talent from him. I'm hopeless."

"Not hopeless." Edward said, though he looked pleased with the compliment. "Just…"

"Hopeless." Jasper muttered, shooting me a grin as Edward glared at him.

They all three turned their heads suddenly, looking down the hallway. "What-"

"They're back." Jasper told me, "I think Jordan is with them."

Bella and Edward walked out the door quickly, and I followed with Jasper beside me. He motioned to the room across from my own. "My room." He informed me softly, his eyes bright.

I nodded, though I swallowed hard at the thought of what I could do with that information.

"Charlie." I heard Edward say, his voice a clear warning. I blushed brightly, embarrassed my father had heard the thoughts I just had,

I heard Jasper chuckle from beside me, and I knew that he had sensed my embarrassment. I just hoped he didn't know why.

We walked down the stairs, only to see Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jordan standing there. When they saw us, Jordan instantly came over to stand by me. "So this girl, this Jane, told you to take us to the orphanage or they would kill us and you." He stated, obviously still in the middle of a conversation.

"Right." Rosalie said, her eyes watching her son carefully.

"The scary girl." I muttered, earning myself a glare from Jordan and a chuckle from Jasper and Edward.

"Don't think you're off the hook." Jordan told me, the glare on his face. "You could have mentioned-"

"I tried." I told him, rolling my eyes. "In the car. Remember?"

"You could have tried a little harder." Jordan muttered.

"Do you need to call your…parents?" Bella questioned, the pain obvious when she said the word. "To let them know where you are?"

"No." I said bluntly, sitting on the stairs. Jasper was sitting beside me instantly.

"They wouldn't notice if we were there or not." Jordan said, shrugging. "Once, Charlie disappeared for about a week. The only thing m- she said was that she hoped Charlie didn't get herself pregnant. He was away on business."

"He was with his whore." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Charlie-" Jordan started angrily.

"He was. There's no point denying-"

"Where did you go for a week?" Edward cut in, something strange in his eyes. I had a sense of foreboding. I had never had someone that actually cared about where I went before, and I had a feeling that the truth wouldn't go over so well…

"Nowhere?"

"Where?" Jasper asked from beside me. I turned to look at him, and was surprised to see the same look in his eyes.

"She went to New York." Jordan cut in, rolling his eyes.

"New York? On your own?" Edward said, his eyes flashing. "How old were you? Why?"

"Uh-"

"She was fourteen." Jordan said, a smirk on his face. Damn bastard was enjoying this. He had wanted me to get in trouble when it happened. I hadn't. "I don't know why she went. Something about wanting to see some play or something."

"Fourteen? How the hell did you even get there?" Jasper asked, his voice hard.

"I think that's enough sharing time." I said, standing instantly. "Do you have any food around here?"

Bella quickly led me to the kitchen, away from the two very annoyed vampires.

:::::::::::::::""""""""""""""LKJHGF DSDFGHJKLKJHGFD""""""""":::::::::::::

The next morning, Bella woke me up early enough that I wasn't late. Shocking, I know. Then, when I went downstairs, I found everyone waiting for me, smiles on their faces.

"Wow, you're all really happy." I muttered. Hey, I never said I was a morning person.

"Come on, we're going to be late if we don't leave." Jordan said, instantly grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the car.

"So, why doesn't Charlie ever drive?" Edward asked, walking toward his own car with Bella beside him. Rosalie and Emmett were already in a jeep.

"Because she drives like a maniac." Jordan replied, sending me a small glare. "She doesn't believe in a speed limit."

"That sounds familiar." Bella muttered, sending Edward a look. He rolled his eyes.

"Do you mind if we ride with you?" Alice asked, dragging Jasper behind her as she walked up to us. She looked at Jordan, her eyes shining brightly.

"Sure." He said instantly, smiling right back at her.

I chuckled, then climbed into the back seat, knowing Jordan would kill me if I sat in the front. Jasper was beside me moments later.

"So, you're taking everything really well." Jasper said softly, his voice almost impossible to hear over Alice's insistent chatter.

I rolled my eyes- something I was beginning to think I got from my parents. "Did you expect me to break down into tears?"

Jasper chuckled, his eyes watching me carefully. "Truthfully, no. But I also hadn't expected you to figure it out so soon,. I thought it might be a few months. Not days."

I shrugged, smirking. "What can I say? I'm a fast learner."

Jasper smiled back, his eyes glowing. Those eyes that I had been remembering for years-every night. In that dream…

"_No!" I yelled, holding onto someone as hard as I possibly could. "Don't leave me!"_

_Whoever I was holding knelt down, looking at me with beautiful topaz eyes. "Charlie, listen to me. We're only going to leave you for a little while. But I promise, we'll find you."_

"_No! Where did mommy and daddy go? Where is Ness-"_

"_Charlie, please, don't do this." The person pleaded, the pain evident in his voice. "Please."_

"_Don't leave me!"_

"_Charlie-"_

"_No!" I yelled again, coming forward and throwing my small arms around a much bigger body. _

_The person hugged me back, then kissed my forehead. "I love you Charlie." he whispered, then he stood and disappeared. _

"_NO!" I yelled, tears rolling down my cheeks._

I broke out of the thought, shaking my head to clear it. Jasper's eyes stared at me, concerned. "Charlie?"

"I remembered you." I said, my voice in awe. "Everything else, I couldn't- I didn't remember Bella, or Edward. I still don't really remember Nessie or Jacob. But every single night, I dreamed of you, leaving me at the orphanage, telling me that you would find me."

Jasper stared at me, his face shocked, his eyes- there was something in his eyes, something I couldn't place. Something that had always been there,. Something I needed more than I needed anything.

"And I did." He told me softly.


	8. Note

Hey Guys!

I know you probably hate me now... Sorry. I wanted to let you know that this story, as well as almost every story I've written (hmm, started to write?) is being put up for adoption. I haven't written under this name in a long time and I feel bad leaving them all without finishing them. Message me if you are interested!

Meghan


End file.
